Vórtice
}} } |info = * Vauban releases a device that creates a powerful attractive force, lasting 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds. On touching an enemy, the device will deal 15 damage. Every enemy within 6''' meters of the device will be violently drawn to it and dealt '''50 damage per second (across 4 damage ticks per second). When the device activates, the initial damage tick is multiplied by 200%. **Initial damage multiplier and contact damage are affected by Fuerza de habilidades, and the contact damage can be increased by body-part multipliers. **Each tick of damage has a moderate status chance. Enemies affected by the status effect will have their shields reduced by 75% for 4 seconds. **Enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled in, and the damage decreases with distance. **Some enemies will simply be knocked down repeatedly, as they will get up while in vortex only to be knocked down again. In rare cases, enemies can use abilities or fire their weapon in the brief moment they are getting up. **Fuerza de habilidades may affect the value of each damage tick. However, the rate at which ticks occur will adjust accordingly in order to maintain Vortex's damage per second. **Vortex will not take priority over Bastilla; Enemies currently held up in Bastilla's field will be pulled towards the vortex, but will not leave Bastilla or be ragdolled. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Attraction radius is affected by Rango de habilidades. **The relationship between attraction radius and Power Range is nonlinear. **Vortex uses the following expression when accounting for Power Range: Base Range Power Range }} **The device will deploy on the first surface it makes contact with and will hover approximately one meter perpendicular to the surface. * Vortex will not affect most Jefes. * Corpses will be attracted, leaving only the loot that was drawn into the nexus. * Enemies that remain within Vortex's nexus for an extended period of time may implode, yielding no loot or affinity. * Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. * Can be cast multiple times while active. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to collect resource and ammo drops to where the Vortex is placed. *Vortex appears from a ball that Vauban throws. You can aim at where he throws it at. *Many enemies sucked into the center of the Vortex are considered to be in a prone position if attacked in melee, resulting in a ground finisher. Multiple enemies can be hit or killed by a single ground finisher to the center of the Vortex. *Due to enemies often being very close to each other, procs are very effective, as they will create large chains of damage. In some cases, Teslas can be thrown down to allow procs that kill enemies quicker than either power on it's own. |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 33.84 seconds. **Reduces attraction radius to 5.695 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces duration to 4.8 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases attraction radius to 14.875 meters. **Reduces initial damage multiplier to 80% and contact damage to 6'''. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases initial damage multiplier to '''598% and contact damage to 44.85. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Reduces duration to 8.7 seconds. |bugs = * Initial activation will tug players for a fraction of a second, and players near vortex's AoE will have a decrease in slide attack boost speed. * Sometimes pulls players in for the full duration. * Jump kicking into Vortex will cause the player to rise exponentially. * If cast near downed allies can interfere with the bleedout timer. Trying to revive them can interrupt the revival and freeze the timer/percentage leaving the downed player stuck at 0% but no timer. Trying to revive the player while Vortex is active will simply keep interrupting the animation. }} Véase también * Vauban de:Vortex en:Vortex it:Vortex ru:Вихрь Category:Vauban